


We Can't Keep Doing This

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always fought. They were constantly breaking up and getting back together. It wasn’t healthy and they knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Keep Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr asking for dysfunctional relationship Jaiden.

Aiden had a headache and it was all Jackson’s fault. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours now, neither of them willing to give into the other. At this point, he was ready to just walk out the door. He tried to turn and walk away but Jackson grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Don’t you walk away from me!”

"I swear to God Jackson, I will rip your fucking arm off if you don’t let me go," Aiden growled. "And maybe your tongue, I’m getting a little sick of listening to you."

"And you don’t think I’m getting sick of you?" Jackson asked.

Aiden turned and glared at Jackson. “Maybe I should just walk out that fucking door right now. Walk out and never come back!”

Jackson’s face fell for a moment and he saw the fear in Jackson’s eyes for a split second before Jackson was turning away, arms crossed over his chest. “Fine! Fucking leave! I don’t need you anyways. Ain’t like anyone else here wants to deal with you. I don’t even know why you chose to stay in the first place.

Aiden growled and lunged at Jackson, tackling him to the ground. He turned Jackson over and pinned him down, eyes glowing blue. “You’re the one who asked me to stay.” He leaned down closer to Jackson, growling the last bit quietly. “And we both know how lonely you truly are. You have no one cause everyone leaves you and I will do the same fucking thing if you don’t stop.”

"Fuck you!" Jackson yelled, hitting Aiden’s chest with his fists. "Fuck you!" Aiden didn’t move, he just grabbed Jackson’s wrist and held them tightly to stop him. Jackson growled, eyes flashing blue. "I hate you, Aiden. I fucking hate you."

Something broke in Aiden when he saw a tear slip down Jackson’s face. He let go of Jackson’s wrist and wiped it away before kissing him. “I’m sorry,” Aiden whispered, feeling a pain in his chest. “I’m sorry.”

"Why do we keep doing this?" Jackson asked, looking up at Aiden.

Aiden got off Jackson and sat next to him, staring at a picture of the two of them together. They always fought. They were constantly breaking up and getting back together. It wasn’t healthy and they knew that. “I don’t know, but we can’t keep doing it.”

Jackson slowly sat up, arms wrapped around himself as he stared down at the floor. “No, we can’t.”


End file.
